The Day off Drabbles
by Evermist23
Summary: More a selection of ficlets than drabbles. Ameranthine. After a stressful period at Vigil's Keep, Amell decides to allocate some time off, and this is what the Wardens do with it. Some slight Amell/Anders later on, but mostly no pairs.
1. Prologue: A Decree and A Spy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Authors Note**

A selection of ficlets, I suppose, rather than drabbles, makes up one complete story alone. Based around my warden, Fortuna Amell, so if you want to copy paste to word, and change Fortuna to whatever you called your Mage Warden (I think it's ok for those who opted for elves also, I keep the descriptions pretty minimal for this reason, but you'd have to change Amell also, obviously) to read it, then that's ok. No physical description of the warden is included, and maybe a slight one sided Amell/Anders hinted at later. Blame it on Lindsay love; she commissioned an Anders plushie for my birthday present, which I very much adore. Anywho, feedback welcome, and please enjoy.

**Day Off Drabbles: Prologue**

For a woman now in charge of the entire Grey Warden presence in Ferelden, it troubled Commander Fortuna Amell that her experience of the order was so limited. Duncan she had known little more than a fortnight, and he had perished at Ostagar. Alistair, who she fought alongside for most of the year had taken up the (unwanted) mantle of king, and couldn't really find much time for her now because of it. She had spent about a fortnight with the Orlesian warden, Riordan, who had also perished in battle, but most of his attention had been on Arl Eamon and then, on Alistair. Riordan probably would have been a useful person to talk to, but he seemed convinced it should be she who took the taint of the Archdemon and perished if he did not succeed in doing so himself.

Understandably then, that even a year later, all this left her at a bit of a loss as to how Wardens were supposed to act when there _wasn't_ a Blight. It was a mixed blessing there were Darkspawn still about above ground at all; giving her a sense of purpose but the terror to the populace of Amaranthine was an issue she needed to confront.

Despite this, she had more time on her hands than she knew what to do with, even with all the bureaucracy that came with the post. Mistress Woolsey thankfully took care of the Warden reports, but Amell was still accountable to the crown. She could justify the stipends to those under her jurisdiction, but their actions? Maybe how the Wardens were spending their time needed to be looked at too? With the idea of what she wanted to accomplish set in mind, Fortuna reached for her ink stone and quill, and a blank vellum sheet to write a new decree.

Sigrun spotted Amell strolling out of her office with purpose in her stride and smiled. Things were looking up. It was the mood of the Commander that set the morale for the keep, and of late she had been restless, irritable and distracted. This spread amongst the senior staff, and everyone else was feeling the strain. Woe betides anyone who cracked a joke, Anders had tried and she had immediately sent him to patrol in the rain. Nathaniel had a more delicate approach but her response had been to put him on night patrol…in the rain.

With her two favourites getting such harsh treatment, everyone else just kept their distance. Sigrun spent her spare time immersed in a book, or like now, amusing herself with her surface things. Watching through the spyglass, she saw the commander pin up a new decree, and leave for the courtyard.

The spyglass was good for seeing things at a distance, but for small things, such as the commander's scrawl, it made sense just to go down and see for herself.

_What follows is the wish of Fortuna Amell, Commander of the Grey in Ferelden._

_Every man, woman and spirit under her charge be given one day and one night free of any duty at Vigils Keep, effective immediately. This is so that they may pursue their own interests and obligations of their nature, including duties to their families, the crown, personal businesses and social responsibilities._

"A day off? She's officially giving us a day off?" The dwarf was in a degree of disbelief, but also amused by the idea of it. Since survival was the main occupation in dust town, and the Legion of the Dead meant you were either killing or being killed by darkspawn, there was no such thing as a day off to her. That's not to say she couldn't find a way to use one. The gradually growing stacks of books in her quarters were not going to read themselves.


	2. Chapter 1: Blood Ties

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Day Off Drabbles: Chapter 1**

Word spread around Vigil's Keep quickly. By early evening, Woolsey had expressed her disdain at the idea, and the Seneschal his support, and Amell was tucking into a hearty triple layer bacon sandwich with cheese when she had her third visitor of the day. The knock came just as she was about to take that first mouth watering bite, and she deigned to answer before continuing. "Come in if you're beautiful."

The door pushed gently to one side, and Nathaniel cautiously poked his head in. "I take it you're in a better mood?"

"I'm feeling happier, yes." She motioned for him to come in and sit down. "I'm guessing this is about the decree?"

His eyes were sparkling, and Amell took this as a good sign, "I want to go and see my sister tomorrow afternoon. That's if everyone else is at their post?"

Amell threaded her fingers and then rested her chin on them. "You're free to do so, but you'll miss the excitement. Oghren's missus, Felsi and their daughter Alma are coming to the keep tomorrow. I sent a copy of the decree to her as well, you see, and the reply arrived an hour ago. They will be here, in the morning, for 'family time'. I'm sure Oghren will thank me for it later."

"Much later, many years from now." agreed Nathaniel. "As for tomorrow, I'm sure he'll be cursing you out in every direction."

"No doubt he will," she nodded, entertained by her own idea, "And that's fine as long as he does it out of my earshot." She looked past him, "Most mages at the Circle know nothing of their parentage and siblings. I certainly never knew mine, though I will admit I've thought about it. From what I've learned, Grey Wardens too are expected to forsake kinship ties once they have undertaken the Joining. I don't see why that should be, as long as our duty still comes first. It doesn't have to exclude all else."

Nathaniel folded his arms, "You've thought about this at length."

There was conviction in her voice. "Wardens have always had a cause worth dying for. But something worth fighting or living for? I think that's just as important, as unpopular is the idea is with some." That tone of voice had been missed. She'd used it when she had conscripted him, and when she presented him with his Ancestral Bow. It was the assurance and confidence in knowing she was right and would broker no argument. It filled Nathaniel with a sense of something _right_.

There was silence for a moment. Then Nathaniel said, "You want Oghren, Velanna and I to fight for our families. Justice and Sigrun fight for their beliefs. What about Anders? What do you think he will fight for?"

The Commander scoffed, the answer clear as crystal, "His cat."

"And you?"

It was quiet again, before the Commander put on a false humour. "Oh, you can lump me in with the first category. I'm fighting for family."

"But you said-"

"In my case, family is the bond, not the blood, Nathaniel."


	3. Chapter 2: Formidable Women

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Day Off Drabbles: Chapter 2**

It was still dark outside when the dwarven woman and her tot arrived at the entrance to the keep. Felsi was not a woman to be trifled with, and would take no quarter from sentry or guard as she demanded to see her husband. Naturally, this command did not go direct, but through the commander herself, who was still trying to sleep. In the end she went in her nightshift and a blanket to the main hall, to try and pacify her guests until breakfast.

Felsi stood in front of the brazier, nothing more than dying hot coals after the night, and waited. Amell pulled one of the guards aside. "Rouse Oghren. Tell him it's his day off and his family duties await him in the throne room." She decided he should hurry, "As do I." She sent the man scuttling off, somewhat pleased to be out of the firing line. Stepping into open space, Amell addressed Felsi with a tone of somnolent respect. "When you said you'd be here for the morning in your missive, I thought you meant somewhere a little closer to lunch… or at least after the sun has risen." Fortuna permitted herself a yawn, and flopped down in the Arlessa's seat with no reverence for what it was.

"I said I'd be here by the morning, Warden, I didn't say when. So, where is he, the greasy deepstalker?" Felsi's no nonsense attitude persisted. Amell rested her elbow on the arm of the throne, and her cheek in her palm, watching the dwarf and her infant wearily.

"Probably still in bed. Like I should be." Felsi was probably going to make some biting remark, but she added, "I've sent for him. He won't be long."

Long silence. Servants came and stoked the fires of the brazier, filling it with wood and oil to keep it burning. Amell took a look at the tot. A pretty little thing, with red brown hair and chubby features, clinging to a doll which had probably started life as a nug, but had since had its ears chewed off. She wore a brown dress from under her which her feet poked out, and looked barely old enough to stand, still clinging to her mother's skirts and hiding behind her when she realised she was being watched.

The mage thought she was adorable.

"Alright, Commander, here I am." Grumbled Oghren, waddling over to where Amell sat and Felsi was waiting, though he apparently hadn't noticed her or Alma yet. "What's the big idea, getting me up so early? Where's the food? Are we under attack?"

"Your family is here." Stated Amell simply, "Your mission for the day, Warden, is to spend time with them, make them happy, be a father and a husband. And not to get drunk in the Crown and Lion, so that I have to send people to retrieve you, and rescind my decree of rest and relaxation for the entire Keep."

"Commander-!" Oghren began to protest, but Felsi cut in. Whatever she said, Amell didn't hear it. She didn't want to hear it. She was already going back to her chambers. Just a little more shut eye, and then to breakfast before facing her own pressing duties.


	4. Chapter 3: Irrational Injustice

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Authors Note**

A bit of a debate here, which I love, and a flashback of sorts. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter myself, it's a bit too Amell-centric for my tastes, but I'm not sure how else I can convey what I want without her as my vehicle. In game, I did max out her persuasion first, but on paper it makes her sound like a Sue, which I want to avoid. Suggestions welcome on this matter.

**Day Off Drabbles: Chapter 3**

Shuffling back to bed took her past the library. The smell of decaying flesh told her Justice sat within. The smell came not from the spirit of course, but from Kristoff, who's dead body Justice inhabited. It made the others uneasy mostly and not least of all her.

Was Justice / Kristoff an abomination if the concept was utilising a corpse? Kristoff was already dead when Justice unwillingly came through the veil, and from accounts Kristoff had been no mage. So the debate continued, was he or wasn't he? Should Justice even be at the Keep at all? He was, since Kristoff had been a Warden, and he claimed he had nowhere else to go. But surely the role of Grey Warden expired when the person, well, expired? Had Amell made the right decision? Even now, she contested it, and what the consequences of the investigation that lead them into the Blackmarsh would be. She was avoiding the issue by sidestepping any confrontation, but that too would eventually demand resolution, one way or another.

Amell poked her head sheepishly around the door. "Kri-Justice? Don't you sleep?"

"I have no need of it." Replied the spirit honestly, not looking up from the board game he was playing. Black and white pieces moved across a chequered board, though instead of two players, there was only one. Amell had no patience for it herself. "Do you require my assistance, Warden Commander?"

He looked up at her through stolen flesh and Amell had to look away. The thought of what he was not only made her uncomfortable but as time moved on, his physical appearance became harder to ignore. Less and less had she taken him on missions outside the Keep, until they stopped altogether, and now the areas he was permitted in grew fewer too, to put the staff at ease. Yet that felt wrong too, particularly as a former Circle mage, the irony did not escape Amell that what she was doing was fundamentally making the entity a prisoner, of the flesh and increasingly of the keep itself. It made it worse that the spirit seemed to accept her reasoning, and did not protest.

Well, maybe _he_ didn't, but Anders certainly did. A few weeks ago he had cornered her in her office, sinking under piles of darkspawn reports and bookkeeping from Denerim. "You do know what your doing is wrong, don't you? Keeping him locked up inside the keep because of fear of what he is."

"Even those who know him are disgusted and terrified of what he is, Anders. He is a dead body of a man many of the staff knew and was known in Amaranthine, now given a half life by a spirit of the fade, which puts me in a very delicate position."

"Does it?" Anders crossed his arms, "You've got a big advantage, Commander. People trust and respect you, both in the Wardens and outside. Show them that Justice isn't a threat, that he poses no harm to anyone but darkspawn and demons. Bring them round to your thinking."

She put down her already still quill then, and looked him square in the eye before she spoke in a low tone, "I'm not sure _I_ even think that." She paused, "He's not like us, Anders; Justice is not a mage. He is a fade spirit, with abilities and goals that are his own." She shook her head at him, "We… I am not the Chantry in this scenario, and I am looking for a way to resolve the dilemma."

Mages with an aptitude for politics could make rather convincing arguments, and it was not the first time she and Anders had disagreed on something. Fortuna had made it her business to hone her talents of persuasion, and was not above using those same skills on other Wardens.

"You have to appreciate that first we are setting a precedent, and second I have to keep the peace in the Arling. For the time being, that means not giving cause for the rejection of the Wardens, which in turn would involve the king and destabilise Ferelden as a whole." That said, she hated the fact that she sounded like one of the nobles in the Landsmeet, vying to keep control for her own benefits, but still it would have an effect on the country. Not a lie, but an extension of the truth, "I could not do that for any one being. I would not."

Anders shook his head. "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few?" The bitterness in his voice pained her somewhat, but the truth could not be denied.

"In this case, yes."

They did not discuss Justice after that. Amell was close to Nathaniel as her second in command, but Anders understood her unique position as a mage, who was trying to do well, for mages, for Ferelden and Thedas as a whole. Nathaniel knew her as Commander, but Anders… knew her as a person. She called them her advisors, but the senior and subordinate staff referred to them endearingly as, "the Commander's favourites'.

"Justice." Amell deliberated a moment longer, hovering around the library door. "At night, in the quiet hours… please feel free to move about the keep and its grounds. During the day also you may do this, but please keep your, uh, person well concealed."

She disappeared just then out of sight, the spirit looked up, startled by her proposal, and in doing so knocked over a piece. He observed it, as it rolled in a circle helplessly, and thought about what she said. An idle comment, "I win."


	5. Chapter 4: Cats, Rats and Splats

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Authors Note**

Herein lies that slight connection between Amell and Anders. I call it as fluff. See what you think.

**Day Off Drabbles: Chapter 4**

Amell was just crawling into bed when her leg brushed against something slightly warm. Slightly wet, too. And small. She frowned, but not being able to conceive what the object might be she uncovered her legs. Her face darkened. Out of bed again, and marching down the hall to rap hard on a dormitory door.

Anders answered it, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Commander?" Amell said nothing, took him by the wrist and led him back to her sleeping quarters. "Well, if you'd just asked-" he mused, still tired, but good humour seeping in.

"The bed. Your cat. Look at what he's done!" Amell's voice was tightly controlled, as she pointed at what had befouled the sheets.

"It's a rat, Commander. Or it was. It seems to be missing its head." The corners of his mouth twitched at the thought, "I think Ser Pounce-A-Lot means that you're not eating well enough. He does this from time to time. It's a cat thing."

"Ever done it to you?" she slumped, knowing he was right. Even the blighted cat had noticed she wasn't quite herself lately.

Anders shrugged, "Once or twice. He's just showing that he cares."

Her expression as well as her voice went rather dry, "By putting a beheaded rat in my bed. Charming." Now she knew how Morrigan felt when her dog put the rabbit in her pack. She smiled a little at the memory, and then slumped a little as she realised Ser Pounce-A-Lot had inadvertently put an end to the idea of going back to bed.

"Do you want me to get rid of it for you?"

The suggestion was so sudden, Amell just blinked at him, "What?" but instead of repeating the request, Anders had picked the rat up by the tail and had opened the window, before flinging it out somewhere into the courtyard. Someone, who sounded very much like Herren, gave a startled yelp, and Anders quickly closed the window and pulled the curtain to.

"None the wiser." He grinned, the mischief making his eyes twinkle. With the removal of the vermin and that smile, Amell felt her bad mood evaporate like a dream. She swayed on her feet a little, and was fortunate when Anders read this for exhaustion rather than anything else. "C'mon, Amell, you can share the dormitory with me, Rory and Hughes. All the mages in together." And this time it was him leading her by the wrist to the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 5: The Female of the Species

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Day Off Drabbles: Chapter 5**

It was comforting to wake up in a dormitory full of quiet bustle, rather than a room on her own. It was something Amell had never gotten used to being without. In a dorm with other apprentices at the Circle, at Ostagar with soldiers milling about and then that crazy year gathering her own army she spent sleeping in a camp with her companions.

Then she was transferred to Vigil's Keep and her own private quarters left her feeling isolated to a degree she never felt at ease with. She had no attachment to the place, besides a few possessions that came with her. Amell felt strongly that Vigil's Keep was her post, not her home.

She hadn't slept long, but it had at least been quality sleep, and so when she finally slipped out to attend to her personal needs later that morning, she was serene. Amell glided along the hall, sent word for her tub to be filled and bathed. She donned robes after, took breakfast in her rooms and began her paperwork (that seemingly endless chore that came with authority) and hoping Oghren was enjoying his day.

"Uh, Commander?"

"Come in, Sigrun."

The dwarf opened the door and closed it behind her, but did not move away from it. "So, what's this all about, really? The time off, I mean. Not that I don't appreciate it, things have been a bit rough the last week or so but, well-" she scuffed her boot awkwardly, "if you need to talk about anything, I'm a good listener."

Amell put her pen down and heaved a long heavy sigh. It had crossed her mind yesterday if anyone would notice her behaviour, or mark it as strange. It seemed that at least one person picked up on it, and she wasn't sure if she felt pleased or worried about that. The story of her life dictated that she felt underprepared for the challenges she faced, but any mistakes could usually be rectified later somehow. Perhaps now was the right time to do so for the last week or so? "I met the witch of the wilds when we were fighting the blight. All told there were three times in all; once before I was a warden, once after, when she saved my life and once again when I went to retrieve a book from her."

Sigrun said nothing, but took a seat beside the bookcase. She gave it the once over, appreciatively, wondering if that particular volume was among the others on the shelves, and then returned her attention to her commanding officer, "When dealing with someone like that, you always have to be very careful what you say in their presence. Flemeth is very old and very powerful – her reputation is well deserved. She knows more than she says and can be… well," Amell allowed herself a wry smile as she remembered Flemeth's departure from the Kokari wilds, "a bit of a dragon. Before my joining, the two others with me would not have approached her at all, so fearsome is her reputation."

So Sigrun listened and put together what she was being told. "You think you're like the witch of the wilds? Old, powerful and a bit of a dragon?" Amell gave her a withering look, and Sigrun laughed, "Commander! You're not that old, and yes, you have power and can be a bit scary sometimes but that goes with the job, doesn't it?" Amell put on a sulky face. Sigrun found this amusing too. "Oh, don't be such a child." She scolded lightly, "It's not all that bad. I heard you sent Oghren on a family outing? And Nathaniel has gone to see his sister in the city."

"Yes, I know."

"Because he asked you! Felsi came to you and asked what you were going to do about her husband's responsibilities. I spoke to that stupid mage Anders over breakfast, and he said that Justice has asked him for his company on a stroll outside the keep this evening. He looked delighted, and said that he never lost faith in you to do the right thing."

"Velanna won't talk to me." countered Amell, folding her arms in obstinacy.

Sigrun grinned at her, "She's not talking to anyone. She's taken the day off and gone down to collect rushes at the Blackmarsh with Justice at the moment. This evening she doesn't want to be disturbed. Apparently, she'll be practicing the ancient Dalish art of basket weaving."

The commander raised an eyebrow. "Basket weaving?"

"So I'm told, Commander." Sigrun's eyes slid over the titles, as she stood up, and she put her fingers on the spine of one, "May I?"

"Go right ahead." shrugged Amell, before Sigrun pulled the book out, and dipped her head for departure. The door closed once again, before she resumed her work, paused, and put down her pen. "Basket weaving?" She mused.


	7. Chapter 6: Black Mail

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Day Off Drabbles: Chapter 6**

Amell returned from the kitchens muttering about how rations had been cut yet again, and how the cook was clearly hiding the chestnuts. The Orlesian had insisted there were none, and then Amell had uncovered the sack, still half full. She had glared accusingly at the man, but said nothing. He threw his arms up in the air, called her something unsavoury in his native tongue and left the kitchen, letting her put together her lunch in piece.

Anders was waiting in her office when she got back, Ser Pounce-A-Lot curled up in his lap as he absently petted the cat behind his ears. If he paused his ministrations for too long, the ginger and white tom didn't hesitate to bat at his hand to remind him to pay attention. "So this time off thing of yours, does it include the senior staff?"

"Of course." She watched him and the cat, and was aware how he watched her take her seat behind her desk. "Why do you ask?"

"So by definition, that includes you too, doesn't it?"

She blinked at him, startled by the fact she hadn't really considered that, "I, uh… no."

"No?" Anders raised an eyebrow at her.

"No. I have no more time for idle pursuits, at least not until this is sorted and we've driven the darkspawn back underground. And found Velanna's sister. And sent Justice back to the fade, so we're able to put Kristoff to rest." She looked around at the sheaf of paper around her, waving her arms to illustrate the point, "And I've cleared all this paperwork. And-" she knocked off a pile from her desk, sending requests and petitions everywhere. She groaned inwardly at the mess of her life, not just that on the floor. This was just not how she pictured it would be.

"And saved Ferelden all over again. But why stop with Ferelden? I'm sure you could solve all the problems of Thedas before breakfast."

Amell sighed, suddenly feeling very tired. "Your point, Anders." She gave him a look she hoped conveyed exactly how she felt. This was stressed by Ser Pounce as he yawned, got up, walked in a circle and resettled himself on Anders' lap for an afternoon snooze.

It seemed he understood, and gave her a gentle smile. "You can't do it all, you know. You're not the only Grey Warden anymore. Let us help you. An afternoon won't hurt, Commander."

"Very tempting, Anders. Truly. But I can't."

It was almost as though she spoke the very words he'd been waiting to hear. "What a shame. I was afraid you might say something like that." He shook his head, producing a small tan paper, inked and sealed with wax. "This won't do at all. Especially since you won't have time to read this letter that is _sealed with a loving kiss_. All the way from the Free Marches."

When he was sure he had her attention, he flipped the missive over in that same nonchalant manner, indeed displaying that handwriting. "Oh yes," continued Anders, "the handwriting, hmm, looks Antivan, all those swirls and curls. The courier brought it this morning, and I thought you might like to read it in your spare time, buuuut," he tucked it into his robe, "if you don't have any spare time at all, perhaps I should keep it safe for you?"

A look of being utterly torn between two things, what she wanted to do and what she needed to do crossed her face. He watched them war on her face. One moment her eyes would flick to the papers, she would even dare to try and read some of them. Then her brow would crinkle, and her eyes would dart to the spot in his robes where that letter was safely hidden. She bit her lip. And then frown again, and the cycle would repeat. After the third time, he used his most innocent tone of voice and said, "I'm distracting you from your work. I should go."

To his surprise she said, "Yes, you are and yes, you should." Anders got up to go, waking the cat who gave a surprised cry and bounded out the door. Before he could follow him, Amell added, "Leave the letter."

Anders retrieved the missive and held it just out of reach. "All work and no play," he teased, moving it a breath's out of reach when she tried to snatch it, "makes for a grumpy Vigils Keep… and Commander of the Grey." He put the letter on her desk, and flashed a knowing look at her with a grin that said something even if she couldn't place what it was.


	8. Finale: A Family Gathering

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Day Off Drabbles: Chapter 7 (Finale)**

Amell recovered enough spirit of camaraderie to join the other wardens in the throne room for dinner. Nathaniel was back, clearly pleased with having spent time with his family, and so was Oghren, who was not pleased, for the same reason. Amell seated herself firmly between him and Velanna.

"How goes it?" she ventured, a note of gaiety in her voice that belied her own tiredness. The question was a general one, which stimulated conversation up and down the table, and as she relaxed, the tiredness seemed to become more like cosiness, a sense of wellbeing. "Are we all enjoying our bit of rest and relaxation?" Warm smiles met her eyes as she looked down the trestle.

"I'm nearly at the end of that book, Commander." volunteered Sigrun. True enough, the small leather bound volume sat on the table next to her plate and spoon, "It really is quite a tale. It's set in Kirkwall, in the Free Marches; it's a romance novel about-"

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." Amell cut her off, all too aware of the subject matter. 'Romance novel' was a light way of putting it. "But I wouldn't want you to, ah, spoil the story for anyone else." Quickly redirecting the conversation, she looked at Justice, focussing on some of the less decomposing patches of flesh on his face and neck. Never the eyes. She wasn't strong enough to look him in the eyes, the supposed window to the soul. "I hear you and Anders are going for a stroll later?"

Justice had taken Amell's advice and wrapped up much of the rest of the former Warden's body. He wore gloves and a long sleeved tunic to cover his arms and had scented himself with oils to lessen the stench of old death. Amell knew then that forever more Justice had poisoned her memory of roses. "Indeed, Warden Commander. Care to join us?"

She declined politely, as everyone knew she would. "Perhaps some other night." She broke the Orlesian bread in the centre of the table, and split along her chunk to fill it with spiced meat and cheese.

"Could you pass the salad?" this from Velanna, as Nathaniel passed down the selection of green leaves, "Thank you." She heaped them onto her plate and then reached for the cheese, cutting a sizeable wedge from it, "Aren't you going to ask me about what I was doing today, Commander?" She looked pointedly at the human beside her, but volunteered the information without further prompt, "I went to the Blackmarsh to gather useful materials."

"Yes, it was reported to me." To disguise her mirth, Amell bit into the bread, and tried to look thoughtful while she chewed and swallowed, "I trust your endeavours went well? To be honest, I didn't expect that you would join us at the table."

"Nor I you." Replied the elf frankly, "As for my endeavours as you put it, as well as can be expected. This has only been my fourth attempt after all."

"Fourth attempt at what?" This from Anders, who was happily piling food onto his plate, an act of which nobody paid any mind to. Warden's had fairly equal sized appetites, be they dwarves, elves or human, the difference only noticeable when they shared a meal alongside someone without the taint.

Velanna's voice was now full of scorn. "You know very well what. And I know that you currently have one of my Adri Nah'ren in your dormitory. I would like it returned." She bit out.

Anders was lost in the sound of his own voice, "Oh, _that_! You were making those, and I thought it was so pretty; it would brighten up the dormitory. You know they're terribly drab. And cold and I thought that-" he stopped when he noticed the look his Commanding officer was giving him, stern but with an eyebrow raised that somehow made him recount what he was saying, as much as how he was saying it, "I'll return it to you after this."

Amell looked away, slight smile twitching the corner of her mouth. "So what other mischief have you been getting into, Anders, besides theft and blackmail?" She shook her head, "One of these days, you'll do something you can't back out of and end up giving the rest of us mages a bad name."

"I'll try not to." another grin, sheepish this time.

"You know, I can only speak for myself but it's nice to have you back, Commander." Nathaniel supped deeply from his goblet.

She frowned again, "What do you mean, I never left!"

Her second in command shook his head. "Not in the body, perhaps, but in spirit, you've been away for a while."

"Here, here!" agreed Justice. With empathetic nods from some and noises from the others, "Take it from one know knows this well, Commander. You have been distant for some time, preoccupied. You have been going through the necessities of leadership, but without putting any heart into it, doing out of habit rather than any real need. Even your meals have been in your quarters, at your desk and away from those who might seek you out. It feels good to have you walk among us again."

There wasn't a great deal she could say in the face of such an accusation. It was true, of course, but only because she was focussed on securing the Grey Warden's place within Ferelden, as well as that of herself and those under her within the organisation as a whole. In doing so, she had perhaps lost perspective, which had been what had led her to issue the decree in the first place.

She made a sound, like a brief hum in the back of her throat as she was prone to when thinking, putting aside her meal to think things over. Everyone else stopped eating. Well, everyone except Oghren until Nathaniel jabbed him in the ribs.

"Look, Commander, if you really want my opinion on things, you're doing a great job." He picked up a leg of meat and swished it in the air nearly clobbering both the Commander herself and Nathaniel with it as he spoke, "You ain't always gonna get it right and not everybody is going to want to be your friend, at least until you've got something they want." More nodding around the table and the ginger dwarf continued his pep talk tirade, "And above all, you gotta remember everyone makes mistakes. Sure, sometimes you're moodier than a bronco in heat and you got a temper on you that even the arch demon cowered from in the end, but nugs teeth, I can't think of anyone who deserves respect more than you."

"Except maybe me." piped Anders, earning a barrage of food to be thrown in his direction, and beginning the food war to end all food wars.


	9. Epilogue: Loose Ends

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Day Off Drabbles: Epilogue**

Felsi continued to make trips to the Vigil with Alma, and Amell permitted her to stay the night before when she didn't much like the idea of an early wakeup call herself. Oghren grew increasingly uncomfortable at this situation, and eventually the decision was made that he could spend the night before his day off with his family. Before long it was discovered he was spending most of these evenings at the tavern, but the lack of complaint from his wife left the Commander disinclined to act.

When it was reported that his sister Delilah had said, "I need never worry about leftovers with a Grey Warden for a brother." it caused Nathaniel some distress. After talking it over with Amell, it was agreed that she and her family were welcome to eat at the Keep when Nathaniel had free time, to as to share the cost. There were some complaints from Mistress Woolsey about this, but here the Commander would brook no argument.

Velanna's basket weaving was the start of an even greater venture. Her wares were traded all over the Arling, allowing her an income on top of her stipend which was spent on endeavours to 'buy back' Dalish knowledge in the form of tomes and relics as they became known to the Wardens. These were passed on to the clans who came by the keep, and she even held small seminars on what she had learned about creating Adri Nah'ren.

Ser Pounce-A-Lot decided he preferred the basket which Velanna made for him over the foot of the Commander's bed, and so had his basket moved into the mage dorm. He continued to have the mages fuss over him, and while he still caught rats, mice and small birds, never again put one where Amell chose to sleep.

Herren never did discover where the headless rat which landed on his shoulder one morning actually came from. He suspected it to be an omen, and as soon as Wade completed the order for armour and weapons, they packed up shop to move back to Denerim.

Sigrun and Anders continued to keep an eye on Amell and her changeable behaviour, often using their own free time to do so. The dwarven rogue oft used the pretence of plundering her bookshelf as an excuse to make sure she was alright, whereas Anders would distract her with silly games and chatter. After this had been going on for some time, Amell decided to make Anders her personal secretary, and Sigrun morale officer for the Keep.

Justice soon grew bored playing chess, and moved on to cards. He excelled at Snap and Blackjack, although was less apt at Poker and Gin Rummy, and was totally confounded by Cheats. His movement around the keep was still noticed, but he once again began to reduce his movements when others commented about the smell and the spectre. He disappeared shortly before Anders left the wardens for good.

For a while, things relaxed between the Vigil Keep's Wardens and their Commander, who made more of an effort not to spend so much time in her quarters alone, hiding behind her paperwork. When she slipped into this routine, the other wardens made a point of creating an excuse for her to leave, to get out and do something. Only sometime later, when Nathaniel went to retrieve her after near on a week of solitude did he find her gone, with no explanation as to where or why.


End file.
